The senior leaders of the Consortium include sixteen individuals: The Director, the Deputy Director, ten Associate Directors, the Consortium Administrator, and three Deputy Associate Directors. The Associate Directors provide oversight and coordination of the Consortium's scientific disciplines of basic sciences, clinical sciences, and public health sciences. They co-direct the oversight and coordination of various Consortium processes, including planning and evaluation, shared resources, membership, and allocation of developmental funds. In addition, they serve as institutional representatives. The three independent institutions in the Consortium have different cultures and locations, so these individuals have a strong communication role to ensure that the members within their institutions are aware of activities and issues of the Consortium. In addition to representing the interests of the Consortium at their institutions, they also represent the interests of their institutions within the Consortium. The Deputy Associate Directors leaders are responsible for scientific planning for the Consortium, formation and management of the Consortium interdisciplinary goals for coordinating internal program review, shared resources review, and review of pilot funding. These functions are accomplished through their leadership of the Consortium Scientific Steering Committee, in which they enlist the help and support of the Consortium program leaders for these activities. The Consortium Administrator is responsible for implementation of the Consortium goals and objectives, and coordination of Consortium and CCSG administrative and management support activities.